memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Sovereign class
The Sovereign-class is a type of starship built by Starfleet from the late 24th century into the 25th century. Although smaller than starships, this class of vessel is still a very versatile exploration vessel and is considered to be one of the most advanced class of ships in the Federation. History The Sovereign-class was introduced during the early 2370s, and was, at the time, the most advanced starship design in the fleet. The Sovereign-class [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]] was built at the San Francisco Fleet Yards and was launched from that facility on stardate 49827.5. The prototype USS Sovereign was finally launched in 2370, followed two years later by the USS Enterprise-E. The Enterprise later faced the Borg during their incursion of Federation space in 2373. Proving to be highly successful against the Borg, the Sovereign was hailed as one of the "best balances of exploration and tactical capability since the Constitution-class of a century prior" and was expected to be Starfleet's leading class well into the 25th century. As of 2373, it was Starfleet's most advanced vessel type. It wasn't until the year 2409 that the Sovereign class was replaced by the ''Odyssey''-class as Starfleet's leading class. ]] The Sovereign class first major engagements came in 2373, when the USS Enterprise saw action in the Borg incursion into Sector 001, and was instrumental in the destruction of the attacking cube. While the Sovereign-class was not a key player in the Dominion War, such vessels as the Enterprise-E spent time during the war putting out diplomatic "brush fires" and extending the occasional olive branch, as the Federation Diplomatic Corps were busy attempting to put an end to the war. Sometime after the Enterprise's mission in the Briar Patch and before the engagement with the Reman warship Scimitar, a refitting of the Enterprise-E took place. The major changes included 5 additional torpedo tubes and 4 additional phaser arrays. A slight change in the warp nacelle pylons was also implemented. The Enterprise was able to deploy these new systems in 2378, prior to its mission to Romulus. Features Sovereign-class starships were quite adaptable to different missions, whether they be scientific, defensive, or diplomatic. These ships have 29 numbered decks. Two shuttlebays, one on the far aft of the secondary hull, similar to the hangar of the older Constitution and Ambassador class ships, and another bay on the aft part of deck 7 were built in to the class. The Sovereign vessels were also fitted with a captain's yacht which launched from the underside of the saucer section. The class had 6 standard personnel transporters, 8 cargo transporters and 6 emergency transporters. The class featured a warp drive modified not to have damaging effects on subspace, without the necessity of the Intrepid's continuum-safe variable geometry warp nacelles. The Sovereign-class had a maximum speed of warp 9.975+. The Sovereign-class incorporated bioneural gel packs into its computer systems. The bioneural gel in them was obtained from the Kropaslin and was designed by Doctor Delasat Vantimor. The class was capable of separation with the saucer section and secondary hull becoming autonomous vehicles. The performed this maneuver in 2380 during a mission to infiltrate a Borg cube. In terms of weapons the Sovereign-class starship was fitted with a phaser array, should it be nonoperational then there was an auxiliary pulse phaser cannon that emerged from the hull. This cannon was capable of being manually operated and fired two pulse blasts along with a powered shot. Originally, the Sovereign-class was outfitted with 12 phaser arrays and 5 torpedo tubes. Sometime between 2375 and 2378, the Sovereign-class was refitted with 4 extra phaser arrays mounted on the nacelle pylons and 5 more torpedo tubes. The was outfitted with 20 phased plasma torpedoes and a regenerative shield system.. With this class of vessel, the quantum torpedo was introduced as the most advanced tactical weapon in the Federation. The Sovereign-class could ordinarily transport up to 6500 passengers in an emergency scenario. During the evacuation of the iy'Dewra'ni refugee camp in 2381, the crew of the Enterprise-E were able to increase this number to over 9800. Sovereign-class vessels had a streamlined design and ventral shielding. Some Sovereign-class starships have Asgard shields which were given to Starfleet by the Asgard. Technical data Physical arrangement Nearly seven hundred meters in length, the design of the Sovereign-class consisted of two hull sections: a saucer-shaped primary hull and a secondary hull which mounted two warp nacelles. Tactical systems The Sovereign-class starship had several weaponry enhancements over previous starship classes, including quantum torpedoes as well as photon torpedoes, and numerous phaser banks and arrays. The Sovereign-class originally employed twelve phaser arrays at key locations throughout the ship's hull. Seven dorsal phaser arrays were located on the primary hull, one extending around the saucer section, giving it an oval appearance. Six smaller arrays covered the aft dorsal firing arcs and were located along the aft portion of the saucer section, above the main shuttlebay. Four ventral phaser arrays were located on the primary hull, extending around in nearly a half circle on both the starboard and port ventral sides of the saucer section. A single phaser array was located along the ventral section of the engineering hull, running perpendicular to the hull. During the refit, four were added to the trailing edges of the warp nacelle pylons (one dorsal and one ventral for each pylon) bringing the phaser array count to sixteen. File:USS Enterprise-E fires full phaser spread.jpg|Firing phasers from the saucer section File:Sovereign class engineering hull torpedo launcher.jpg|Firing a torpedo from an engineering hull launcher File:USS Enterprise-E firing quantum torpedoes.jpg|Firing quantum torpedoes from the bottom saucer section launcher In her original configuration, the Sovereign-class mounted five torpedo launchers. The "main" launcher was located on the ventral portion of the saucer on a turret and was supplemented by one twin-tube launcher, forward and aft at the bottom of the secondary hull. The refit saw the addition of five more tubes: three on the dorsal saucer section (a single tube facing forward on Deck 3 and a twin-tube launcher facing aft above the aft saucer airlock) as well as two on the secondary hull, both facing aft – one above and one below the secondary hull shuttlebay. Interior design Layout In terms of deck layout, the upper sections of the Sovereign-class starship formed the command section and living areas, while the lower decks housed main engineering and fuel supplies. As is traditional, deck numbering ascended from top to bottom. At the top of the saucer section was Deck 1, which housed the main bridge. This deck also held the more recent modifications of an observation lounge, a ready room for the ship's captain, and an airlock with attached cabin. Deck 2 encompassed the first of the many levels of crew quarters, with rooms for the highest-ranking command staff and an officer's mess hall. Decks 3 through 9 featured more officers' quarters, the forward and aft viewing lounges, science labs, the main shuttlebay, conduits for the optical data network, and the vessel's main computer core. Decks 10 through 14 completed the primary hull of the Sovereign-class starship, and also encompassed forward and aft cargo bays on Decks 10 and 11, and phaser systems on Deck 11. The stellar cartography aboard the Sovereign-class was located on deck 11. Sensors and the secondary navigational deflector were found on Deck 12. Deck 13, which was taken up almost entirely by deuterium fuel tanks, marked the real split between the habitable areas and the engineering and ship's storage sections. Main engineering and its related systems such as the EPS power tabs, the central matter/antimatter reaction chamber, support labs, and the engineering computer core were spread over Decks 14 through 18. Deck 14 was largely dedicated to engineering systems, and also featured the lower sensor platform. Decks 15 through 18 comprised the main navigational deflector array and an auxiliary bridge, which was also known as the battle bridge. ? Deck 16 also featured the launch and retrieval mechanism for the captain's yacht. The yacht was lowered by a set of gantries until its engines extended to operational position and then it would be free to maneuver. The Sovereign-class was also equipped with an astrometrics lab where a direct uplink with Starfleet Cartography could be established. Interference from nearby astronomical phenomena could interfere with the lab's link with Starfleet Cartography. Command and control systems The computer system on board the Sovereign-class were bio-neural gel pack based. Computer systems were concentrated in two computer cores. The primary core was located directly below the main bridge on Decks 6 through 8. The secondary core was located in the engineering section, adjacent to environmental control, on Decks 15 through 17. Primary operational control of the ship was provided by the main bridge, located at the top of the primary hull. The bridge directly supervised all primary mission operations and coordinated all departmental activities. The central area of the main bridge provided seating and information displays for the captain and two other officers. The captain's chair was raised from the rest of the bridge officers to the height of the surrounding level, which included tactical and operations. The two officer seats were equipped with fully programmable consoles for a variety of uses. Directly fore of the command area was the conn officer, who faced the main viewer. To the port side of the conn officer, also facing the main viewscreen, was the operations officer's console, which was identical in size and design to the helm station. At the very front of the bridge chamber was a large viewscreen. When the screen was not active, a standard bulkhead was present. Aft and to the left of the command area was an elevated platform on which tactical and security consoles were located. To the captain's right, behind the tactical console, was the mission operations section of the bridge. Against the starboard side walls of the main bridge were the consoles for sciences, along with others that were programmable for a multitude of functions. Located against the aft wall of the bridge was a large master systems display monitor, similar to the one in engineering. All relevant ship information (such as damage, power distribution, etc.) could be displayed on this cutaway image of the vessel. This monitor could be used to direct ship operations and could be configured for limited flight control if necessary. Also located against the aft wall of the main bridge was the large engineering console. This had a smaller cutaway diagram of the vessel, which displayed all engineering-relevant data and showed warp fields and engine output. There were two turbolifts on the bridge. There was also an emergency ladder that connected the bridge to lower decks. Additionally, the bridge provided direct access to the observation lounge, which was located directly aft of the bridge, and the captain's ready room. Ready room The captain's ready room doubled as an office and a second private cabin in addition to the commanding officer's private quarters. It was located off the starboard side of the main bridge on Deck 1, and provided a place where the captain could work or rest while remaining next to the bridge in case of an emergency. Meetings between the captain and one or two people would also take place here. In one corner there was a simple, narrow bed with a small bookcase over it. Toward the rear of the room was a desk with a computer console. In a corner behind the desk was a doorway which led into a bathroom containing a sonic shower. Below a mirror was a sink that had no visible controls; the water came on automatically when hands were placed beneath the faucet, and went off when they were withdrawn. Usually, the ready room would be decorated by its occupant by adding a number of personal ornaments. Propulsion systems Sovereign-class starships achieved warp flight through two warp nacelles, which housed multiple pairs of warp coils. They could achieve warp factor 8. There were two impulse engines, both located at the aft of the saucer section. Main engineering contained the controls for the warp and impulse drive systems. Entrance to the primary engineering spaces was provided by two large blast doors, a pair each deck on Decks 15 and 16, that could be closed for internal or external security reasons, as well as in case of emergencies. It was much larger than on previous starship classes and was split into three levels to accommodate the warp core, which spanned several decks. The majority of controls were situated on the main deck (Deck 16) and an upper level gantry. Arranged around the warp core stack were a number of control consoles that could be reconfigured to emulate all the command controls on the bridge. The largest work station was the master systems display, which was used to monitor the status of all key systems and could comfortably accommodate four personnel. There were also various wall displays, including a schematic that showed the 'health' of the warp propulsion system. The deuterium tanks were above the core, while antimatter storage pods surrounded the base of the core. Two large cylindrical tanks were positioned next to the warp core and contained highly dangerous plasma coolant. Two rectangular power transfer conduits fed off from the warp reaction chamber and angle out of main engineering to the port and starboard warp nacelles. Additionally, there were numerous ladders and access panels to Jefferies tubes, leading throughout the starship. A second tier ringed the second level of main engineering on Deck 15. Two ladders on the opposite ends of the catwalk provided access. By 2378, Starfleet began implementing a force field system around the warp reactor. It is unknown at this time exactly what role the reactor core force field played in protecting the ship. During its only shown use, the force field was disabled in battle mere minutes after it was activated. How this helps the ship is a mystery due to the lack of a force field around the reaction chamber. However, this could possibly be to protect it when the engineering crew fights intruders. The Sovereign-class was equipped with a warp core ejection system. Normally used as a last resort measure when a warp core breach is in progress, in 2375 the Enterprise-E used the capability in order to seal a subspace rift, caused by the Son'a by remote detonating the ejected core. Transporter systems The Sovereign-class starship included at least four separate transporter rooms, capable of site-to-site transport. Unusually, the transporter console in a Sovereign-class transporter room was built into a wall opposite the transporter platform, from where the controls on the console could be seen. The transporters could be operated from both the tactical and engineering stations on the ship's bridge. A Sovereign-class starship was capable of beaming a single small vessel - such as a Scorpion-class attack fighter - aboard, even if the smaller craft was mobile. Crew support systems The Sovereign-class starship had the usual array of amenities available to the crew, including holodecks, gymnasiums, a ship's library. It seems that Sovereign-class starships do not have the extensive provisions for civilian personnel that her Galaxy-class predecessors were designed with, as we have yet to see any civilians on board. Married personnel, however, are permitted to share quarters. Medical facilities One large sickbay facility, located on Deck 7, served as the primary care facility on Sovereign-class starships. Equipped with six standard and one advanced biobed, sickbay was also home to the Chief Medical Officer's office and a small lab used for routine analysis of patients. A second, smaller facility identical to an Intrepid-class sickbay was also present on Deck 16. The room itself was considered to be general-purpose, often the location of regular crew physicals, appointments, and various medical emergencies - it could effectively handle the majority of situations that a starship crew would face. Sovereign-class starships were equipped with an Emergency Medical Hologram. Located near sickbay was the counselor's office, a modest room approximately the size of a standard living room compartment. Crew quarters The arrangement of living quarters was designed to be modular, so that at any time a particular area could be reconfigured to create larger or smaller residential areas. Most living areas were located on the upper and lower surfaces of the saucer section, offering residents a remarkable view of the starscape outside their windows. As is common on Starfleet vessels, the living accommodations for senior officers and VIPs were larger than standard crew quarters. Officers' quarters usually included a living area in the center of the dwelling, which held a personal workstation, couch, replicator and a small dining area. Connected to this was a bedroom that featured a double-sized bed and room for personal belongings. Normally, the bedroom would be connected by a half-bathroom with wash basin, mirror, toilet, several drawers and a sonic shower. For senior staff, this bathroom was usually upgraded to a full-sized bathroom with bathtub. Auxilary spacecraft systems Located at the dorsal stern of the primary hull, the main shuttlebay took up a significant portion of the aft section of Decks 6 through 9 on the Sovereign-class. Due to the mission profile of the Sovereign, the shuttlebay extended further than normal for a vessel its size to accommodate runabouts and several shuttlecraft. The secondary shuttlebay was located at the very aft portion of the engineering hull. This bay, while smaller than the main facility, was just as capable of handling flight operations as the main shuttlebay. In addition to shuttlecraft, the Sovereign class also featured a captain's yacht, designed for special diplomatic missions. The yacht on board the Enterprise-E was named the Cousteau. Escape pods The Sovereign-class starship carried a number of escape pods. In the event of a catastrophic emergency, these pods served the same purpose as the lifeboats of a water-based vessel and ensured the continued survival of passengers and crew after the primary vessel had to be abandoned. The escape pods were located throughout the Sovereign-class starship's primary and secondary hulls: there were two rows of pods on the dorsal side of the command saucer, and two on the ventral side. Further rows of pods lined each side of the engineering hull. Unlike the escape pods utilized on the ''Galaxy''-class and Intrepid-class, there was no outer hatch that opened for launch. Instead, the heat shield of the escape pod lay flush with the Sovereign-class ship's outer hull. Personnel entered the pods through hatches that lined sections of the ship's corridors, and a situation display monitor was located between the pods. Each hatch swung open on a hinge at the bottom, creating a short ramp from the floor of the corridor into the interior of the capsule. The pods were equipped with heat shields for atmospheric entry and landing if a suitable planet could be found to set down on. Known ships Federation vessels Alternate timeline vessels Alternate mirror universe Gallery Enterprise-1-.gif|The looks of the Soveraign class Enterprise-02564-1-.jpg|''Sovereign'' class refit looks Enterprise-ncc-1701-e-sheet-2-1-.jpg|Looks from above with colors Sovereign-class-starship-ncc-1701-e-sheet-1-1-.jpg|Blueprint 1 with ship info Sovereign-class-starship-ncc-1701-e-sheet-2-s-1-.jpg|Blueprint 2 right side and front looks Sovereign-class-starship-ncc-1701-e-sheet-3-s-1-.jpg|Blueprint 3 left side and back looks Sovereign-class-starship-ncc-1701-e-sheet-4-1-.jpg|Blueprint 4 top looks without colors Sovereign-class-starship-ncc-1701-e-sheet-5-1-.jpg|Blueprint 5 lower looks Sovereign-class-starship-ncc-1701-e-sheet-6-1-.jpg|Blueprint 6 right side looks with ship info Sovereign-class-starship-ncc-1701-e-sheet-7-1-.jpg|Blueprint 7 left looks with info Sovereign-class-starship-ncc-1701-e-sheet-8-1-.jpg|Blueprint 8 front looks with ship info Sovereign-class-starship-ncc-1701-e-sheet-9-1-.jpg|Blueprint 9 back looks with ship info Sovereign-class-starship-ncc-1701-e-sheet-10-1-.jpg|Blueprint 10 top looks with ship info Sovereign-class-starship-ncc-1701-e-sheet-12-1-.jpg|Blueprint 12 Sovereign-class-starship-ncc-1701-e-sheet-13-1-.jpg|Blueprint 13 Sovereign-class-starship-ncc-1701-e-sheet-14-1-.jpg|Blueprint 14 Sovereign-class-starship-ncc-1701-e-sheet-15-1-.jpg|Blueprint 15 warp nacelles with info Sovereign-class-starship-ncc-1701-e-sheet-16-1-.jpg|Blueprint 16 warp nacelle info continue Sovereign-class-starship-ncc-1701-e-sheet-17-1-.jpg|Blueprint 17 escape pods with info Sovereign-class-starship-ncc-1701-e-sheet-18-1-.jpg|Blueprint 18 captain's yacht Sovereign-class-starship-ncc-1701-e-sheet-19-1-.jpg|Blueprint 19 shuttles for the Sovereign class Category:Federation starship classes Category:Starfleet Modernization Program